civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Macedonian (Civ6)
Eureka for each Encampment and Campus district in the conquered city and a free Inspiration for each Holy Site and Theater Square district. |unit = Hypaspist |building = Basilikoi Paides |leader = Alexander |leader-bonus-name = To the World's End |leader-bonus-description = Macedonian cities never incur war weariness. All military units heal completely when a city with a Wonder is captured. Gain the Hetairoi unique unit with Horseback Riding. |leader-agenda-name = Short Life of Glory |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations at war with powers other than Macedon. Dislikes civilizations at peace. Grievances against this leader decay at twice the usual rate. |empire_name = Macedonian Empire |adjectives = Macedonian |location = Europe (and briefly parts of Asia and Africa) |size = As a kingdom, roughly 25,800 square miles (67,000 square kilometers) |population = Pre-Alexander, perhaps 700,000 |irl-capital = Aigai and Pella }} The Macedonian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are gray (#888888) and yellow (#E9EB01), and they are led by Alexander. They are available with the Persia and Macedon Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on March 28, 2017. The Macedonians' civilization ability is Hellenistic Fusion, which provides them with boosts based on the kinds of districts present in the cities they capture. Their unique unit is the Hypaspist (which replaces the Swordsman), and their unique building is the Basilikoi Paides (which replaces the Barracks). Strategy Throughout the history of the Civilization ''franchise, whenever you see Alexander as a leader, you'd better expect he will lead his people into an endless war. In ''Civilization VI, there is no difference, Macedon under Alexander will charge into conflicts and never look back. Hellenistic Fusion The Macedonian civilization ability truly highlights the importance of war. Often, early wars are quite costly, since you have to dedicate to build an army, thus leaving you lagging behind in terms of and . As an ability, Hellenistic Fusion removes that limitations, allowing Macedon to start waging wars really early without any hesitation. Of course, an Inspiration or a Eureka is relatively equal in value, but considering that you constantly need to upgrade your units to gain an edge in combat, you most likely want to target cities with Encampments and Campuses. The Basilikoi Paides also helps you earn extra just by putting troops on the field as well. To the World's End Alexander's ability truly makes the Macedonian troops terrifying, especially in long, drawn out wars. All of their units get fully healed if a Wonder is captured. This is especially scary to civilizations who love building Wonders in the early game, notably China and Egypt (China is an easier target considering the Egyptian Maryannu Chariot Archer is pretty strong at fending off invasions while Chinese Crouching Tiger is not available until Machinery). Also, Macedonian cities under Alexander do not incur war weariness, meaning unless your troops are no longer sufficient at taking cities, you have no reason to stop marching. However, the most crucial piece in Alexander's war kits is the Hetairoi, an extremely powerful unique heavy cavalry unit. At a slightly higher , Hetairoi benefits twice as much as a normal unit from Great Generals and have a bonus at generating Great General point from kills. Not to mention, they start with a free promotion right from the start. This promotion can either be Barding or Charge, making them either very resilient to ranged damage or an almighty attacker. Against Alexander, research Masonry and Archery quickly, as you will need the extra defense to repel him. Alexander does not gain war weariness, so don't expect him to want to surrender on his own. You'll need to build an army of your own and push him back. Victory Types It is quite clear that the entire toolkit of Macedon points towards war, just war and never look back. A Domination Victory as Alexander is quite simple, as there is not a lot of true counter strategies that can be thrown back once his march starts. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Aeropus * Agathocles * Alcetas * Balacrus * Caranus * Crateuas * Koinos * Lysimachus * Orested * Tryimmas Females: * Adea * Arsinoe * Berenice * Cynane * Europa * Gygaea * Nicaea * Philinna * Phthia * Stratonice Modern males: * Argyris * Eleftherios * Haris * Ioannis * Omiros * Prokopis * Stephanos * Thanasis * Tryfon * Zinon Modern females: * Chrysanthi * Dimitra * Evdokia * Kyveli * Melpomeni * Nefeli * Paraskevi * Polyxeni * Theofania * Zinovia Trivia * The Macedonian civilization's symbol is the Vergina Sun, a historical symbol of Macedonian royalty. * The Macedonian civilization ability references the spread of ancient Greek culture and religion to conquered peoples, especially after Alexander the Great's conquests. * Macedon is also playable in the Conquests of Alexander scenario. Gallery File:Hypaspist in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Hypaspist, Macedon's unique unit File:Hetairoi in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Hetairoi, Alexander's unique unit File:Basilikoi Paides in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Basilikoi Paides, Macedon's unique building File:Macedonian capital.JPG|Macedonian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements ru:Македония (Civ6) External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-alexander-the-great-leads-macedon Category:Macedonian